Happy Birthday Ducky
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Naruto seems to have a suprise present for him. RATED M FOR A REASON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


_**Hey guys! This is some fluffy drabble on SasuNaru. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! This is for Sasuke's birthday which was two days ago! Little shout out to him since I remembered, but was too lazy to post this since I'm such a fatass :D So I hope you like my little birthday present to our favorite little emo DISCLAIMER: Sadly…I own nothing but the idea DX everything Naruto belongs to Kishi!**_

_**Happy Birthday Ducky**_

"Sasuke…Sasuke get up!" a voice chimed, cutting through the perfect silence like a serrated knife.

"Nnf," the boy groaned in response, waving his hand dismissively at the person before shoving his head back into the soft luxury of the pillow.

"Sasuke, get up before I drag you out by force," the voice warned, overflowing with authority like the way a mother would speak to her child. But of course, it couldn't have been Sasuke's mother, so who was it?

"Nnf! What?" the little emo growled, glaring at the small figure in his doorway. There stood a little pinkette, a few inches shorter than he was, with glowing green eyes and a small blush on her cheeks. She was holding a small wrapped box in her hands, looking curiously up at the boy.

"Good, you're up. I dropped by to give you this," she said, motioning towards the little wrapped container which lay in her hands. The paper containing it had '_Happy Birthday!'_ written on it with various fonts and sizes.

"Sakura…how'd you get in my house?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Honestly, he didn't care how she got it. He was used to having fan girls busting down his door at random hours of the day…or night. The girl looked sheepish for a second, and then looked up at him.

"W-well I remembered today was your birthday, a-and I wanted to come by and give this to you, so I knocked on the door and got no answer but the door was unlocked so I just decided to come in…" she blushed, biting her lip as a sign of clear insecurity. The boy just shrugged and looked over the gift nestled in the pinkette's palm.

"What's that?" he asked, standing up and walking towards the flushing girl. She looked up at him, then down once again.

"It's y-your birthday present," she stuttered.

That's right. It was his birthday. His mind only now registered the fact that he would be turning seventeen today (A/N: Let's pretend he never went to stalk Snaky boy, okay? He decided to stay because…idk be creative :D). Sighing, the boy nodded and took the gift gingerly from the frail girl's hands. He never liked his birthday. To him, it was just another holiday that shouldn't even exist. What was the point if the only person who remembered was Sakura? _He_ didn't even remember his own birthday!

"What is it?" he asked, setting it down on the counter that he was now leaning on; looking at Sakura was intense eyes. The girl merely blushed again and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Open it and you'll find out," she giggled. Quickly, she snuck a glance up at the boy, whom just had a bored stare on his face. Biting her lip, she slipped out of his door before he could say thank you…not that he was going to anyway…

He blinked a few times, and then looked down at the small gift. It was a small box, wrapped in light pink paper that had yellow and blue polka dots painted randomly. Tying it together was a bright green and yellow bow which laced itself around the frame and nestled on the upper part of the gift. Sasuke just sat there, staring at it like he expected it to unravel itself.

He yawned, and then began to tug at the bow with nimble fingers. The little lace gave out, floating towards the counter with grace. Now that that was out of the way, Sasuke turned his attention on the wrapping paper. Looking at it, he tried to think of what lay inside. Different ideas like kunai and shuriken raced through his mind. He hadn't asked for any gifts, let alone shared the secret of his birthday date to anyone before, so what could it be?

Settling his finger under an opening in the paper, he flicked it up, tearing it slowly down to reveal a little navy blue box. The box had a small note attached to it, signed by all of Team Seven.

'_Hey Sasuke, we hope you enjoy our small present to you. Naruto had mentioned today would be your birthday, so we decided to give you this. Honestly we didn't know what else you would like… Hope you enjoy it,_

_Sincerely, Team Seven. _

_-Sakura –Naruto –Kakashi'_

The raven read the note, and then read it again. _'Naruto? How did Naruto know when my birthday was? I never told him so how could he possibly know?' _he asked himself. Warily, he put the note down, turning his attention to the navy blue box. Pulling the top off slowly, he sees a small frame facing down. Grasping it in his hands, he pulls it upwards, holding it in front of his face.

In his hands was a small picture frame. The outside was painted silver, little balloons and confetti carved into the metal. Each little figure carved was painted a different color, ranging from navy blue, to neon pink, it was all colored. The layer was smooth and cold, giving it the illusion it would break if he added any pressure what so ever. But what caught the boy's attention was what lay in the middle of the frame. There, low and behold, was a picture of him, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi when he was thirteen years old. His pale face was contorted into a small frown as he glared heavily into the camera. Next to him, standing slightly behind, was Kakashi, whom had a hand rested on the boy's head. In front of him was Sakura, her face blushing lightly and a smile sprawled out on her features. At the other end was Naruto, his face in a pout, but a small smirk was playing at the boy's lips.

Sasuke stared at the photo. This photo was also taken on his birthday, but of course, no one knew that. It had been an uneventful day, simply filled with ramen and training. But that was a story for another day.

The boy didn't know what to make of this. Was he going too simply throw it away like he wanted to, or keep it like his instinct was telling him? Sighing, he shook his head and shrugged. He didn't see the harm in keeping the photo, so he sauntered over to his bed side table and placed the small frame there, sitting it ajar with the wall. He had to admit, it did slightly warm his heart to have other's, save him and the little pinkette of the group, remember when his birthday was. But the catch was, it also creeped him out. How had Naruto known when the boy's birthday was? He never remembered telling the blonde anything but insults and his name! He faintly remembered how the whiskered boy was acting strange the past week. He always spent more time closer to Sasuke, watching him with intent and concentrated eyes. He attempted to talk to the black haired boy more often, never taking silence or glares for an answer. He even remembered the blonde taking him out for ramen, saying he just didn't feel like going home and didn't want to be alone…

Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head and sighed.

"I'm just over thinking all this. Naruto is just a clingy kid who likes to annoy me. That's all," he mumbled to himself as he made his way over to his bathroom, doing his normal routine of showering, changing, then heading towards the kitchen to get some food to settle his needy stomach. All too quickly, he was finished with morning habits and was now slipping out the door of his apartment, traipsing along the sidewalk. He had found himself walking faster than usual, anticipation settling in the pits of his stomach. He growled and shook his head.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so…strange? Probably just nerves from my birthday, that's all,' _he thought to himself, only to feel the feelings within him inflame. Brushing it off for nothing but nerves, he made his way towards the training grounds, to see everybody in his team but Naruto already there. The duo looked up at his entrance and smiled.

"Hello Sasuke, good to see you," Kakashi smirked, looking up briefly from his porn filled novel to greet the black haired boy. Sasuke looked up and nodded as a hello, leaning against a tree before closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Not five minutes past before he hears screams and footsteps making their way towards the clearing. The boy opens his eyes and leans away from the tree, only to be blown to the ground the next second. Looking up, his black eyes meet wide blue eyes. The barer of the bright eyes quickly stood up, rubbing the back of his head nervously as Sasuke glared and removes himself from the floor.

"Naruto?" he growled, glaring.

The blonde chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that Sasuke. I didn't see you there…"

"Why were you running in the first place Naruto?" Sakura asked, raising her eyes brows at the whiskered boy.

"Umm…long story…" he mumbled, looking down at the floor. The others just rolled their eyes and Kakashi stood up.

"Since everyone is now here, I figured we could just have a free day. After all, it is Sasuke's special day," he smirked. Sasuke heard Sakura give off a small giggle and she stole a small glance at the banana blonde. He shed a slight blush and looked down.

"Hey Sasuke…did you like your present?" the blonde asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Sasuke looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "I suppose…" he answered.

"Umm...good!" he got as an answer, also receiving a chuckle.

The group left the training grounds and made their way towards Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Sasuke was near the back of the group, his mind locked on why Naruto was acting so weird all of a sudden. He had never acted this way towards him before, so why now? The boy was so consumed in his thoughts that he failed to notice they had already made their way inside the small store. Naruto nudged him, getting a glare in return. The blonde just gestured forward. Sasuke followed his gaze and sighed. The chef was staring at him, waiting for an order.

"Whatever he's having," he sighed, waving his hand towards Naruto. The boy blushed and the chef just walked away. Soon, Sakura ended up striking up a conversation Kakashi, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to sit in silence. Then a thought flashed into Sasuke's mind.

"How did you know when my birthday was?" he asked suddenly, looking over at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"Whu?" the blonde answered, blushing a bit.

"How did you know when my birthday was?" he repeated himself, irritation slipping into his voice. The blonde just shrugged and looked down.

"I just remembered it from when you told me a while ago. That's all…"

By now Sasuke could easily tell Naruto was nervous. The blonde kept blushing, looking down and rubbing the back of his head. This confused the emo to no end. What could possibly be going on with his little blonde to- Wait…?

Since when was Naruto _his _blonde? He must be going crazy. Yeah, that was it. Sasuke then shook his head, clearing his thoughts from him. Looking at Naruto, he nodded, dropping the subject.

The quartet ate their meal in silence, occasionally having a laugh at a joke that was passed around them. The jokes mainly centered around Sasuke and how boring of a birthday boy he was. Rolling his eyes, he finished his meal and pushed his plate away, getting up to leave. As he pushed the curtain away from the entrance, he heard his name called out, followed by some shuffling footsteps.

"What?" he hissed as Naruto approached him.

"Umm...I was just hoping we could hang out, ya know? F-for your birthday!" he replied. Giving his signature smile, Naruto walked to Sasuke's side. The black head just sighed and shrugged, allowing himself to be followed throughout Konoha.

The two sat at a small park, underneath a blooming Sakura Tree. Her branches were outstretched and dove down, coving the duo from the view of the others. They faced a small lake which had ripples corrupt it from the small fish and ducks that inhabited the area.

"Since when do you care about my birthday?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the tree. The blonde was next to him, leaning against the trunk.

"W-well I always have. Don't you remember the little gift I always got you?" he replied, looking towards his emo friend.

"Gifts?" Sasuke mumbled. Never had the blonde given him gifts. Well…not in person, that is.

"Yeah, remember how you always found a little box in front of your door when you woke up?"

"Yes…"

"W-well those were from me. I always got you presents. Just little stuff I thought you would like…heheh," he chuckled nervously, attempting to fight a blush that was burning its way towards the blonde's face.

Now that Sasuke thought of it…he always did find little gifts on the doorstep of his compound. They were always wrapped in yellow paper, a blue ribbon laced around it with the simple words of _'Happy Birthday Sasuke-chan' _written on it. He never gave much thought as to who it was from, assuming it was from crazed fan girls, and simply opened the small package. It was always something different, but yet Sasuke loved the gifts. They ranged from the bizarre, to a lollipop with a scorpion in the middle (A/N: Holy crap I saw those once! Scared the shit outta me!) too things like weapons and shields. In a way, he always found himself looking forward to the little things his little admirer left for him. Yes, he always wondered who it could be, but he didn't care enough to find out on his own.

"That was…you?" he asked, shocked. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth was opened slightly, taking in a sharp breath.

"Erm...yeah…hope you don't mind," the blonde murmured, his voice barely audible.

"N-no…not at all," Sasuke said, finding a small smile fighting its way against his usual scowl. He fought against the smile, and managed to end up with a just a straight face.

"You don't mind?" The blonde was aghast! He had expected Sasuke to just get up and walk away. The last thing he expected was for Sasuke to just ask him a simple question and actually give a small…smile. It warmed Naruto's heart. It really did.

"Of course not, it actually felt nice to have someone remember my birthday…" his voice was noticeable softer towards the blonde, filled with shock and flattery.

"R-really?" the blonde replied. His face was growing from pink to light red with the size of his blush. This made Sasuke chuckled lightly. That was all it took.

Naruto lunged towards his black haired friend, pinning his arms above his head and smashing his lips against Sasuke's. Jashin how much Naruto wanted to do that ages ago. It took a moment for Sasuke to process what was going on at the moment, and as he was actually about to kiss back, Naruto pulled away, face as red as can be.

S-Sasuke, I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I…umm…didn't m-mean to do that!" he stuttered eyes wide and heart racing o fat you'd expect it to burst. He panted lightly, wishing for nothing but for someone to kill him and put him out of his misery.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, face flushed.

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up."

And with that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto, pulling him into a teeth shattering kiss. The blonde's eyes went wider, if that was possible. His blush had flared more than ever before. It took a minute before he understood the one person he loved so much was actually kissing him…right here…right now. Sasuke flicked his tongue across the younger's lips, which Naruto gladly obliged too. He peeled his lips open, which Sasuke happily dove into. He explored the sweet, wet cavern which tasted like ramen…of course. The black head slipped his arms around the junior's waist, allowing Naruto to lace his arms around the other's neck, wrapping his fingers in the black hair. The duo parted for air, forehead's leaning on each other's and a pink tint on their cheeks.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" the blonde asked, panting.

The black haired emo chuckled. "Would you like me to do anything else?"

A smirk played its way on Naruto's face. "Oh, I can name something you can do."

"Something or some_one_?"

"You know full well what I mean," he chuckled.

Before another word was said, they pulled each other in for another kiss, Sasuke pushing the other down in the process. He pinned Naruto's arms above his head, moving his lips to nip and suck at the blonde's neck. Mewing when Sasuke's tongue ran over a soft spot on his neck, he closed his eyes, biting his lips. He felt a smirk on his neck, knowing Sasuke was smiling at his moans. The Uchiha ripped both their shirts off, running his hands down the Uzumaki's sides, earning a soft moan. He smirked and proceeded to rid themselves of their pants.

Now only in boxers, the two lay under the Sakura Tree, sharing heated kiss after heated kiss, only stopping for air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked, panting and gently stroked Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha nuzzled the boy's hand and smirked.

"No doubt," and with that both of them ripped their boxers off, leaving them clad-naked, Sasuke on top of Naruto, kissing and sucking on his neck. With a grin, he slipped lower, kissing the blonde's neck, down to his stomach, giving an occasional bite and nip as the blonde mewled under him. When he reached the other's throbbing erection, he decided he wanted to tease the poor boy. Gently licking the head, he pulled back and began to blow cold air. Naruto gave a loud moan, arching his back and shot a glare at Sasuke.

"D-don't tease me," he glared, panting at the sudden pleasure he felt course through him.

"But it's so much fun," Sasuke smirked, taking the boy fully inside his mouth. Naruto gasp and jerked his hips towards the black haired boy, forcing him to take in more of the hot skin, not that Sasuke minded. Naruto was making the most symphonic sounds the Uchiha had ever heard. He began to suck gently, bobbing his head up and down as Naruto laced his fingers in the jet black hair.

"Oh G-God Sasuke," he moaned, shooting his white essence into the other's mouth. Sasuke swallowed it down greedily, licking his lips at the sweet taste of his lover. Licking the head one last time, he made his way towards Naruto, placing three fingers on his lips.

"Suck," he commanded.

The blonde quickly shoved the three fingers in his mouth, flicking his tongue over them and in between the fingers. Sasuke had to fight with all his power not to fuck the blonde senseless right then and there. Looking down, he saw Naruto's eyes half-lidded, blue eyes filled with lust and love, staring straight into his own. He had a slight line of drool peeking its way out of his mouth as he greedily sucked on the fingers. A blush was painted on the blonde's cheek. Sasuke prayed to whatever deities that be watching over them that he would have at least a shred of self-control. Once he deemed his fingers well lubricated, he pressed a single finger to his lover's entrance.

"This is gonna hurt…" he warned. Naruto shook his head and smiled, urging him to go forward. That…he did.

He gently pushed his finesse fingers into the other's warmth, almost moaning at him tight and hot he was. Naruto winced at the intrusion and Sasuke kissed him, shushing him.

"Don't worry, just relax. It'll get better," he soothed. He could only imagine how much this could hurt the blonde, but he had to find that certain spot-

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, arching his back as he closed his eyes.

Found it.

The black haired boy slipped in the other two fingers, making sure to ram them right into the boy's prostate. Smirking at the blonde's reactions, he began to scissor the boy, being sure to cause as little pain as possible.

"S-Sasuke, hurry up d-dammit," the younger one moaned, wincing slightly as the fingers we had grown used to left him. He whimpered slightly at the absence, only to feel something much bigger being pressed against him

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, though he wasn't sure why. Whether the blonde was ready or not, he would take him. **Now.**

"Y-yeah," he replied, nodding as the need and fire in his stomach grew with anticipation. He had been waiting for this for years, to finally be with Sasuke. Though he couldn't say it out loud, he loved the Uchiha more than his ramen, and that was saying something.

With that, Sasuke pushed forward, entering the fired heat that was his blonde lover. He saw the other wince, tears falling from his eyes. Was he really hurting the blonde that much? Leaning forward, he kissed the tears away, licking his way to his sweet lips. Sasuke didn't wait for the blonde to say to move, his will could only last so long. Slowly, he began to pull out, stopping at the head before ramming himself back in again. The blonde let out a raspy yelp, the pain slowly turning into pleasure. Grinning at that, Sasuke pulled out, but tried a new direction, and slammed in again.

"SASUKE!" the blonde yelled, moaning as his prostate was hit dead on. Smiling triumphantly, Sasuke began repeating the pattern, gaining speed and force. Naruto threw his head back, wrapping his legs around the elder's waist, allowing for easier access.

"F-faster," he managed to say within his moans and whimpers. Never had either of them felt so good. This was bliss, pure, complete bliss. Sasuke began to pound into the blonde's abused prostate, losing all self-control he had in him. Naruto gasp and moaned louder if that was possible. He gripped Sasuke's back, tightening the hold his legs had around his waist. A fire was beginning to burn in his abdomen, making its way lower and lower.

Sasuke could sense it too, and he grabbed onto Naruto's throbbing self and began to pump at the speed of his thrusts. The blonde let out such an orgasmic moan, Sasuke had trouble believing that he didn't let out right then and there.

"I…love…you."

That was all it took. As soon as those words slipped out of Naruto's mouth, both of them caved, Naruto shot himself all over the duo's chest, whilst Sasuke filled Naruto to the brim.

The two just sat there, panting. Neither moved except the necessary ones for breathing. It took five minutes before Sasuke found the strength to pull out of his lover, the blonde moaning slightly as he did so. The Uchiha lay down, grabbing Naruto's waist and pulling him towards his chest, arms laced around the younger's waist. Naruto looked up, deep into those dark black eyes and smiled weakly.

"Ya know…" he panted. "Your hair kinda looks like a duck's ass."

"And you have whiskers, so we're even," Sasuke chuckled, placing a delicate kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"I love you Ducky," he whispered to Sasuke, receiving a broad smile and a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Foxy."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Up for round two?"

"Believe it," he mocked, before pouncing on the blonde.

The last thing that slipped through Naruto's lips before he fell into a deep slumber after hours of being pounded was "…Happy birthday Ducky…I love you…"


End file.
